Happy Birthday Amber! Wikia
We all love you! :D From Kathers: You're sweet, kind, funny, smart, insane, and ad;slfjaodifj;asjfsjf, I cannot explain O_O I really love it when you shoot people in the foot bad as that sounds, and I also love it when you kick people off chat o.o I wish you were on chat more often so you could sass Red's ass off chat, buuuuut you're not always there xD hugs CONGRATS DUDE YOU'RE IN YOUR TWENTIES NOW :D Oh my gods you're so much older than me :O By the time I get outta college, you'll be in your thirties... O_____o That's something I can't comprehend xD BUT AGE DOESN'T MATTER DOES IT? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LASSIE! o_o Eat tons and tons of cake for me. :D From Kate: '''Hey! You're honestly one of the coolest people I know and if there's ever a zombie apocalypse, I know who to go to. XD I know I said Happy Birthday earlier, but I'm saying it again! AND DON'T FORGET YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD TO HAVE FUN!!!!!!! You are soooooo awesome and crazy and I'm not gonna say anymore adjectives because I'll just repeat what Kathy said. :p Anyways, ONE DAY we'll meet up and do awesome stuff like we've planned. Even though we'll both probably be super (not so super) old aaaaand every time I picture what you look like I just imagine you sitting on the ceiling..... XP I hope you've had the BEST BIRTHDAY EVEEEEEEER!!!!!! And I hope you got cake o.o or at least cupcakes :) Happy Birthday, Amber!!! '''From Sean: Hey Amber!! Happy Birthday! I honestly cannot think of anyone who deserves more of an amazing day than you! You have been there for me through thick and thin. And when the whole entire world turned their back on me, you managed to put a smile on my face. You're such a beautiful person, and you are a marvelous artist! Follow your dreams and I will be first in line to get a signed copy of your hit book! Thanks for being such a great friend!! *Hugs* Happy Birthday!!! From Jess: '''Happy birthday amiga :D You're getting old, like, over 118 years old, you gotta stop I need to catch up. :P Hope you've had a great day so far. You're one of my closest friends and I'm so glad that we talk almost everyday and I really hope it continues. We've got so many fun things planned in the future, I can't wait for it all to happen. Enjoy your birthday, the presents, and everything and anything else that comes your way today :D Stay your amazing self, Mario! :D '''From Sapph: YOOO YOU'RE SO OLD NOW :D I'm so glad that I've known you for so long!! Feels so short, actually. I dunno. I find it hard to describe how awesome you are, because words cannot describe it. I hope your day was great, and I hope tomorrow is better! EAT LOTS OF CAKE. I will meet you one day, along with everyone else that has written on this page. Annnd yeah what Kathy said o-O when I'm out of uni, you'll be soooo old :P Happy birthday!!! Ily <3